BLo0d
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: no summary. happy KiHyun Days
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Blood**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum **

**Genre**

 **Crime, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Untaian bunga malam berbalut kabut, tak ada sedikitpun gemerlap. Aku berkubang dalam kegelapan tanpa tepi tanpa ada rasa takut atau ketakutan yang menyerangku. Hanya hampa, sunyi dan sepi...

Merah

Merah

Merah

Aku terjatuh dalam kepekatan warna merah dan aroma dari kematian. Aku menyukainya~

Siapa aku?

Ada di mana aku?

Kenapa aku di lahirkan seperti ini?

Darah...

Ya ini adalah darah. Darah ini milik...

Siapa?

Bocah kecil itu menatap tangannya sendiri yang berlumur cairan beraroma besi dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Bocah delapan tahun itu memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya.

"Hihihihi...apa yang kulakukan?" tawa kecilnya terdengar berkumandang mengema dalam ruangan. Terdengar kelam dan menakutkan saat tawa lemah itu keluar dari bibir si bocah laki-laki. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kiri dan tampaklah dua tubuh tak bernyawa dua orang dewasa yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Si bocah berdiri dan melangkah pelan mendekati dua tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Manik gelapnya tampak berbinar dalam gelap menatap lautan darah yang menciptakan kubangan merah pekat di sekitar kakinya. Dia berjongkok di samping si mayat wanita dengan tatapan polos dengan wajah yang telah ternoda oleh darah. sementara jemari mungilnya terangkat dan mengusap pipi pucat sang wanita dengan dada yang terlihat berlubang dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana.

"Ini bukan salahku, Mama~benarkan?" ucapnya berjongkok di samping jasad sang ibu seraya memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri sementara jari telunjuknya membentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil di antara darah yang tercecer di lantai. Wajahnya menampilkan raut sedih dan kemarahan di saat bersamaan.

"Kenapa Mama membawanya kemari? Kenapa Mama membuatku sangat kesal?" bisiknya lagi dengan wajah datar dan senduh. "Aku tidak menyukainya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannyapadamu, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" gumamnya pelan dan terkekeh panjang setelahnya. "Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika melakukan hal itu padanya dan juga padamu" ucapnya masih memeluk kakinya dengan lebih erat seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kakinya. "Apa Mama marah padaku? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dalam sebuah bisikan halus. Kepala si bocah mendongak menatap wajah pucat sang ibu yang terpejam erat. Jemari mungilnya terjulur ke arah wajah cantik sang ibu.

"Mama apa kau kedinginan?" dia terdiam lama meresapi sensasi dingin kulit ibunya yang memucat. "ah...aku tau, hatimu telah menghilang karenanya kau tak bisa merasakan cintaku lagi mama dan kau berubah menjadi sedingin es, apa dia yang telah mengambilnya?" tanya si bocah yang masih bermonolog dengan mayat sang wanita dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang laki-laki dengan wajah dan kaki yang hancur di sebelah kanan mayat sang ibu.

"Ya...ini semua salahnya," dia kembali terdiam menatap kosong. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu Mama. Aku adalah anak yang baik" bisiknya seraya mencium kening sang ibu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bocah delapan tahun itu bangkit berdiri mengambil bensin dan sebuah korek api. Menyiramkan bensin ke tubuh ibunya dan laki-laki itu secara merata. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Mama merasakan kehangatan sendiri, aku tau jika Mama menyukainya lebih dari menyukaiku dan papa" ucap bocah itu dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Bukankah aku anak yang baik, ya tentu aku adalah anak yang baik." ujarnya sekali lagi dan melemparkan korek api yang sedang menyalah ke arah tubuh ibunya dan api dengan cepat melahap dua mayat wanita dan laki-laki paruh baya itu hingga menjadi abu.

"Bye bye Mama" tatapan dingin itu terlihat dalam bola mata sang bocah. Benar-benar dingin.

Bocah itu bersandar di pojokan meresapi panas dari nyala api yang melalap tubuh dua manusia itu dengan senyum tipis lemah yang tersunggih di bibir semerah darahnya. Seolah senang dan menikmati pemandangan mengerikan tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

°•°•°

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Kibum...dimana kau? Uhuk...uhuk...Kibum" teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya tampak terkejut dengan asap yang mengepul memenuhi dapur dan sebagian rumahnya mulai menjalar ke segala ruangan secara cepat. Laki-laki itu mencari anaknya dia antara kepulan api. "Kibum..." matanya terbelalak saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya terlihat meringkuk dengan tatapan kosong di pojokan~diam tak bergerak. Bahkan panggilan sang ayah tak mampu menembus gendang telingahnya. Dengan cepat laki-laki paruh baya itu menerjang api berjalan seraya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya kearah anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat terguncang, laki-laki paru baya itu mengendong sang anak dan membawanya keluar dari dalam rumah sebelum mereka berdua terpanggang dalam api yang berkobar dengan ganas seolah mencari tumbal hidup.

Nguing

Nguing

Nguing

Tak berapa lama mobil pemadam kebakaran datang dan beruntung api bisa di padamkan sebelum menyebar ke rumah tetangga yang lainnya.

"Bisa anda ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tuan?" tanya seorang polisi yang menanyai Kim Yunho. Pasalnya seorang polisi telah menemukan dua jasad yang telah hangus terbakar dan sudah tidak bisa di kenali lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau kejadian yang sebenarnya, saat aku pulang aku sudah mendapati rumahku terbakar" jawab Yunho seraya melirik anaknya cemas, pasalnya anak itu hanya diam saja sejak tadi tak mendengar dan menjawab panggilan Yunho sama sekali.

"Apa Anda sedang tidak ada di tempat kejadian?"

"Tidak, saya baru saja pulang dari Busan karena tugas bisnis selama seminggu dan saat sampai di rumah saya sudah melihat rumah saya terbakar." jelas Yunho dengan manik yang meredup sendu, membayangkan jasad wanita itu adalah istrinya yang mati terpanggang di depan mata kepala anaknya sendiri.

"Hei...nak, bisa ceritakan pada paman apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang polisi berwajah kotak itu menunduk menatap sang bocah yang masih diam tak bergeming di tempat.

"Maaf, sebaiknya Anda tidak terlalu membebaninya dengan pertanyaan berat, dia hanya bocah dan lagi dia sudah sangat tertekan, bisakah Anda sedikit mengerti keadaannya" ucap Yunho tampak sekali raut wajah tak sukanya seraya mengendong Kibum dan memeluknya erat berniat menjauhkan anaknya dari sang polisi.

"Laki-laki itu datang berniat membunuh mama~saat mama memasak makanan untukku, mereka bertengkar, laki-laki itu menampar mama dan kemudian mereka berdua saling berteriak dan melukai, lalu api~api membakar mereka berdua, mereka terbakar papa, mereka mati papa" racau Kibum dengan suara bergetar dan memeluk leher Yunho semakin erat.

Yunho merasakan hatinya teremas, saat tau kenyataan yang terlontar dari bibir anaknya. "Jadi dia masih berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu" ucap Yunho dengan perasaan sakit bercampur amarah yang membuncah di dadanya bagaikan kobaran api.

"Siapa yang Anda maksud?" tanya sang polisi.

"Ini adalah urusan pribadi, bisakah kami pergi bukankah Anda sudah mendengar ucapan dari anak saya, lagipula anak saya di sini adalah korban, setidaknya beri dia waktu menjelaskan setelah dia tenang kembali" ucap Yunho ketus. Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Maafkan saya, ini terlalu berat, bisakah kita lanjukan nanti" sesal Yunho penuh permintaan maaf seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, tampak kalut.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Maaf jika membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman" ucap sang polisi dan meninggalkan Yunho tanpa mereka sadari sebuah seringai jahat tersembul dari bibir mungil sang bocah dengan manik sekelam jelaganya.

°•°•°

Hosh

Hosh

"Tidak...tidak...aku tidak mau mati" batinnya berteriak nyaring. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat berlari menghindar dari kejaran para serigala lapar yang berniat menghancurkannya dan meremukan tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Sembunyi...cari tempat sembunyi, aku harus hidup...adikku...aku harus hidup demi adikku" batinnya lagi bertekad. Keringat dingin hampir membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, matanya menatap meliar sekelilingnya, hanya ada lorong panjang tanpa ujung. Entah sejak kapan dia terjebak dalam neraka memuakan yang memenjarakannya hingga membuatnya ingin mati. Bahkan jeritannya nyaris tak terdengar, seolah memang tempat itu di ciptakan untuk membuat orang dewasa tuli akan suara apapun. Bahkan jika itu adalah suara jeritan minta tolong dari seorang bocah yang putus asa.

Bocah itu masih berlari hingga menemukan sebuah pintu, bergegas dia masuk ruangan acak yang di temukannya untuk bersembunyi. Ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, seketika bau busuk dan anyir darah menyerang penciumannya tanpa ampun dan memaksa apapun yang ada dalam perutnya untuk berlomba-lomba keluar secepatnya.

"Hoek..hoek..." bocah itu memuntahkan cairan berwarna kuning, karena tak ada makanan apapun yang bisa di keluarkan dari perutnya, bahkan dia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali perutnya mencerna makanan.

Iris selelehan karamelnya melebar menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya apa yang di lihat matanya. Di sana banyak sekali tumpukan tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk dan berupa potongan yang sudah tak utuh bahkan ada yang sudah membusuk dan di penuhi oleh belatung sebesar jari gemuk orang dewasa, sepertinya ulat itu sangat bahagia bisa memakan semua bangkai manusia yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar saat melihat pemandangan tak layak tepat di depan matanya. Darah kering, daging membusuk dan beberapa belatung yang berkeliaran. Bocah itu menangis, namun insting bertahan hidupnya kembali bekerja saat teringat di mana dirinya berada saat ini, dan alarm peringatan untuknya berbunyi nyaring, menyuruhnya agar segera bersembunyi jika tidak ingin berakhir menjadi cincangan daging mengenaskan seperti yang dia lihat dan berakhir membusuk seperti mayat-mayat yang di lihatnya tadi.

Tep

Tep

Tep

Saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, bocah itu merangsek memasuki sebuah laci kecil seukuran tubuh anak usia delapan tahun, namun karena keadaan tubuh bocah sebelas tahun yang nyaris tak berisi akhirnya dia berhasil menyusup masuk, ya...karena yang tersisa di tubuh sang bocah hanya tulang belulang yang tampak menonjol parah. Hanya tulang berbalut kulit, pucat dan kering.

"Aku tau jika kau ada di sini bedebah kecil" serak~suara itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga sang bocah yang semakin mengigil ketakutan dengan tangis tertahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku" tambahnya sekali lagi dengan nada rendah mulai memanggil nama sang bocah. "Kau bisa berlari~" ucapnya lagi semakin mendekat seolah menunggu sang bocah keluar dan menyerahkan diri padanya dengan suka menekankan jika usaha apapun yang di lakukan sang bocah, dia tak akan bisa lepas dari jerat jaring laba-laba mematikan yang telah dia sebar. "Tapi kau tak bisa sembunyi" tambahnya dengan nada suara semakin rendah, mata itu menatap tepat ke dalam iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun, bocah itu terkejut betapa mudahnya dia di temukan, bocah itu terpekik keras dan...

Jleb

Sebuah pisau daging menerobos masuk lewat celah. "Gyaaaaaaaa..." teriakan dan lolongan nyaring bocah itu mengema saat pisau itu menancap di mata kanannya secara tiba-tiba, tidak dalam karena reflek sang bocah yang cepat tapi mampu membuat si bocah mengalami kebutaan permanen. Darah segar menyembur keluar saat pisau itu tercabut paksa.

"Hahahaha bangsat kecil sepertimu tak akan bisa lari dariku" tawa jahat laki-laki itu terdengar semakin keras saat sebuah tangan kasar menjambak surai si bocah dengan gerakan kasar, menarik tubuh ringkih itu keluar dari laci bawah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keras ke atas lantai yang di penuhi oleh bercak darah yang mengering.

Si bocah merintih kesakitan seraya memegangi mata kanannya yang terus mengucurkan darah segar. Bocah itu menangis dalam diam, gemetar, mengigil, takut, marah dan perasaan lainnya dan juga rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mulai menyerangnya saat itu juga. Bocah itu tau jika nyawanyapun tak akan bisa selamat kali ini seperti saudara dan teman-temannya yang lain yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ingin melawan hah...kau hanya makhluk hina mana mungkin bisa menang melawanku" tawa kejamnya mengema sekali lagi bahkan tanpa belas kasihan si laki-laki itu Menginjak kepala dan menendangi tubuh sang bocah sekarat yang bahkan sudah tak bisa bergerak atau melawan lagi.

"Biarkan aku hidup" bisiknya lirih. "Aku ingin hidup" bisiknya lagi, iris selelehan karamel itu menatap memelas berusaha memohon untuk hidupnya.

Laki-laki itu tertegun." kau ingin hidup hah...jangan bermimpi, hidup tikus sepertimu tak lebih berharga dari pada sampah, ah...tentu saja yang berharga hanya organ dalammu, karena untuk itulah aku mengambilmu dari jalanan" ucapnya seraya meludahi wajah si bocah.

"Jika kau ingin hidup maka kau harus membunuhku, seperti saat aku membunuh teman-temanmu yang lain kekeke" kekeh si laki-laki tampak senang seraya menyeringai jahat dan menyalakan rokoknya santai.

Kyuhyun hanya berpikir jika dunia yang di huninya sangatlah tidak adil, kenapa dia bisa mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin hidup layaknya bocah seusianya, memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan kehidupan yang layak. Tapi anjing itu telah merampas semuanya dari dirinya, dia telah memisahkan dirinya dari keluarganya dan membuatnya menderita. Kyuhyun tidak rela jika dirinya harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak~tidak dia tidak boleh mati~henry...adik kecilnya itu pasti sedang menunggunya saat ini, dia harus hidup...ya dia harus hidup.

Tubuh si bocah berhenti menggigil, gemetar itu sudah menghilang, cengkraman lemah pada mata kanannya terlepas dengan jemari yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya yang perlahan semakin memucat.

Laki-laki itu menengok dan menendangi tubuh tak bernyawa sang bocah sekali lagi, memeriksa dan memastikan jika sang bocah memang sudah mati. "Cih cepat sekali matinya, sial" umpatnya kesal dan membuang puntung rokoknya secara sembarangan. "Aku harus cepat menyelamatkan organ dalamnya sebelum gagal panen" tawanya kembali mengudara membela kesunyian. Laki -laki itu menaruh pisau besarnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh sang bocah, berniat memindahkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bergerak itu ke atas meja dan membedahnya. Tanpa di sadarinya sebuah pisau besar melayang dan menebas lehernya, dalam sekali tebasan darah menyembur keluar bagai air mancur. Laki-laki itu berjalan mundur, terhuyung-huyung dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari keluar dari lehernya.

"Aarrggghh..." jeritnya tersentak mundur seraya memegangi lehernya yang terkoyak. "Sialan, bedebah brengsek...uh..." umpatnya menatap sang bocah yang ternyata masih hidup dan dengan sisa kekuatannya dia mampu membalas apapun yang di lakukan si jahanam itu padanya.

"Aku rela mati asal kau juga ikut mati bersamaku" ucap sang bocah dengan sisa tenaganya dia melemparkan pisau daging yang masih tergengam di tangannya dan tepat menacap di kepala sang laki-laki yang langsung tewas seketika.

Tubuh ringkih itu limbung. "Berakhir sudah...hehehe akhirnya aku bisa membunuh bajingan brengsek itu, maaf Henry nunna tak bisa bersamamu, maafkan aku" bisiknya dalam tangis penuh sesal.

Bruk

Tubuh ringkihnya jatuh saat samar matanya menatap sebuah langkah kaki terburu yang terbalut dalam sepatu mahal berjalan mendekatinya.

Gelap...pekat...semuanya telah berakhir. Iris selelehan karamel itu kembali tersembunyi dalam tahtahnya. Hanya satu yang dia sesalkan, sampai akhir dia tak bisa menepati janjinya pada bocah berpipi gembil yang tengah menunggunya saat ini.

 _"Maaf aku tidak bisa bertahan dan hidup denganmu Henry, jangan membenciku karena aku tak bisa mempertahankan nyawaku sampai akhir."_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _"Hei...kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini?!" manik gelapnya menatap iris selelehan karamel yang menatapnya dalam pendar tunggal yang meredup lemah._

 _"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?!" balasnya menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Irisnya tertutup sempurna, paras cantik itu mendongak dan membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan. "Apapun alasanmu, bukankah kau tak berhak berada di sini! Ini bukan tempatmu!" tambahnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Menikmati suasana nyaman yang belum pernah sekalipun di rasakannya. Sungguh ingin menikmati hidup semunya, ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan alam pada tubuhnya. Hal yang selalu dia dambakan tanpa pernah terwujud hingga saat ini. Namun dia hanya manusia serakah dan dia ingin lebih dari itu. Dia ingin kehidupannya kembali._

 _"Aku tidak suka berada di tempatku" jeda. Manik gelap itu mengosong secara tiba-tiba. "aku sudah muak hidup" jawabnya tanpa nada. "apa buruk untukmu jika aku berada di sini?!" jawab sang pemilik manik segelap jelaga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang pemilik iris tunggal seraya menyamankan posisinya menikmati semilir angin._

 _Sunyi tak ada suara, percakapan kembali terhenti dan menyisahkan suasana serta atmosfir aneh yang mengelilingi keduanya._

 _Mereka terdiam lama. Menikmati kenyamanan yang menyergap tanpa permisi hingga membuat mereka terlena dalam sekejab, saling merasakan keberadaan masing-masing._

 _"Kau tau, kau adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal...jika kau tak ingin, berikan saja padaku" si pemilik iris caramel berbalik, memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sang pemilik manik gelap dengan lebih seksama, memanjakan matanya dengan sosok tampan sang pemuda bersurai gelap tanpa ada niat untuk menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah tepat di depan matanya._

 _Manik gelap yang tersembunyi itu terbuka, memiringkan kepalanya dan balas menatap iris tunggal yang entah kenapa terasa menghanyutkannya. "Meski aku tak membutuhkannya, aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu" jawabnya tenang. Si cantik pemilik iris karamel terkekeh pelan merasa lucu dengan ucapan si pemilik manik sehitam jelaga yang ada di sampingnya._

 _"Tidak butuh, tidak ingin memilikinya tapi menolak memberikan, egois sekali" ucap si pemilik iris tunggal tersenyum cantik tanpa maksud tersembunyi apapun._

 _Pemuda bersurai segelap jelaga itu menyungingkan senyum tipisnya. "Sifat alami, bukankah manusia memang seperti itu, egois...ingin menang sendiri dan serakah, bukankah memuakan jika membayangkan dirimu sendiri memiliki sifat seperti itu, aku muak, aku benci tapi aku masih membutuhkannya meski aku tak ingin, bukankah kau sama" jawab sang pemilik manik sehitam jelaga dengan nada gelap dalam suaranya. Sang gadis terdiam merasa jika apapun yang di katakan sang pemuda memang benar adanya dan Pada akhirnya tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran rumit di otak masing-masing._

 _"Aku ingin bebas" sang pemilik iris tunggal akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Di sini memang indah dan sangat menakjubkan, tapi~bukan dunia semu seperti ini yang aku inginkan" ucapnya tersenyum dalam kesedihan. Iris tunggal itu kembali menatap sang pemuda semakin intens. "Aku ingin tubuhku, aku ingin hidupku dan sebuah kekekalan" ujarnya._

 _Manik segelap jelaga itu balas menatap paras cantik sang pemilik iris tunggal. "Bagaimana jika aku membagi apa yang kumiliki padamu" ucapnya membuat iris tunggal itu membulat tak percaya dengan kata-kata sang pemilik manik segelap jelaga. "Aku akan memberikan sebagian yang kau inginkan" ucapnya lagi memberi sebuah penawaran. "Tapi~ dengan satu syarat..." ucapnya mantap. Manik gelap dan iris selelehan karamel itu saling menatap menyuarakan apapun yang tak bisa di suarakan dengan bibir._

 _"Katakan..."_

 _"Aku ingin jiwamu, aku ingin tubuhmu, aku ingin apa yang ada dalam dirimu~ dan aku ingin hatimu" mereka membisu saling menatap berusaha menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing dalam keheningan._

 _Iris itu melembut dan sebuah senyum menyembul di wajah cantiknya. "Sekarang aku yakin jika kau adah manusia terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal" bisiknya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada si pemilik manik gelap. Si pemilik manik gelap tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sang gadis dengan erat._

 _"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu kecewa" jawabnya tersenyum simpul. Sementara jemari mereka saling bertaut semakin erat dan semakin erat._

 _"Perjanjian tak bisa di batalkan, sekarang kau adalah tawananku."_

 _"Aku tau" jawabnya seraya menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat sang lelaki dengan mata terpejam dan sebuah senyum indah dan tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya._

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Manik segelap malam itu terbuka secara perlahan. Kelopak matanya mengerjab berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Pemuda itu mengerang, merasakan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang mengencang saat dia berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya, menciptakan guncangan ringan dan membuat seorang yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk di sampingnya tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka kelopak matanya seraya menatap panik ke arah pemuda bersurai gelap yang bergerak tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

"Kibum~kau sudah sadar?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu menatap intens putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Kibum sang pemuda bersurai gelap itu menengakan tubuhnya menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan raut wajah bingung di sertai kernyitan sakit dan rasa pusing berdenyut di kepalanya. Kibum sadar jika kepalanya telah terbalut perban saat tangannya secara tak sengaja menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Hah...kau ini, untung saja kau tidak mati, bukankah ayah sudah mengatakan padamu jangan pernah mengikuti balapan liar lagi Kibum, kau membuat ayah hampir terkena serangan jantung" gerutu Yunho memarahi anak bandelnya.

Samar-samar ingatan saat tabrakan beruntun itu terjadi terputar di dalam otaknya kembali. "Ah...aku ingat" ujarnya. "Jadi aku tidak mati ya!?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, terdengar sedikit kecewa saat tau fakta jika dirinya masih hidup saat ini.

"Anak nakal~jadi kau ingin mati hah?" Yunho berteriak tampak tak terima dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja~" Kibum memutuskan ucapannya karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan.

"Sudahlah, aku akan memanggil dokter tunggu di sini sebentar" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya seorang wanita paruh baya berjas putih memasuki ruangan dengan senyum cerianya.

"Wah~sepertinya kau tampak jauh lebih baik Kibum" ucapnya. Kibum menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak mengerti seolah meminta penjelasan pada Yunho mengenai wanita yang sudah berdiri di samping ayahnya yang bersikap terlampau ramah untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Dia dokter Kim Jaejong, dia dokter yang menanganimu pertama kali saat kau di bawa kesini saat kecelakaan" jelas sang ayah.

"Begitu" jawab Kibum singkat menatap sang dokter dengan manik gelapnya intens.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini nunna?!" tanya seorang bocah dua belas tahun terlihat berbinar menatap sang gadis.

Sang gadis sedikit tertegun saat mendapati bocah laki-laki berpipi gembul menatapnya dengan penuh binar bahagia di matanya. "Aku baik, Henry" jawabnya tersenyum menyambut adik kecilnya, seraya meraba mata sebelah kanannya yang sudah tak berfungsi.

"Maaf~papa tidak bisa menyelamatkan mata kananmu nunna, aku menyesal" ucapnya binar kebahagian itu meredup dan di ganti dengan tatapan sendu sarat kesedihan. Gadis bersurai sewarna musim semi itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bersyukur saat tau kau baik-baik saja Henry dan aku yang masih hidup" balas Kyuhyun menepuk puncak kepala bocah itu yang kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawakan bubur untukmu nuna, tunggu sebentar oke, aku akan kembali" semangat bocah itu dan berlari keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Kyuhyun~nama gadis itu~menyenderkan pinggulnya ke kepala ranjang dan mendesah lelah. Seminggu yang lalu dia tersadar dari koma panjang dan mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah tertidur di dalam rumah mewah seorang bocah yang selama satu tahun di lindunginya. Bocah laki-laki yang sama, yang kini sedang membuat makanan untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkah jika bocah laki-laki itu adalah anak seorang konglomerat kaya dan bukannya seorang yatim piatu sepertinya. "Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan hidup saat ini" desah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecut. Pikirannya mengembara, samar otaknya masih mengingat sesosok wajah seorang pemuda yang memburam di otaknya, seorang pemuda yang mendekapnya erat dan memberikan dirinya separuh kehidupannya agar dia bisa kembali hidup. Pemuda itu, apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun harus menemukannya.

°•°•°

"Syukurlah kau sudah menjadi lebih baik, Kyu~kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk tinggal dengan kami, sungguh kami sangat berterimakasih padamu, karenamu dan pesan-pesan yang kau kirimkan akhirnya kami bisa mendapatkan anak kami kembali, Kyu terima kasih" senyum haru wanita paru baya itu seraya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Sama-sama nyonya, karena saya sudah menganggap Henry seperti adik saya sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Dan terima kasih karena Anda telah merawat saya selama lima tahun saat saya koma, saya sangat bersyukur Anda telah menolong dan merawat saya"

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Kyu, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Mama dan jangan terlalu sopan saat berbicara padaku, astaga aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir jika mimpiku untuk memiliki anak perempuan akan terwujud" ucapnya bahagia dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan yang menyesakkan, hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menangis tertahan, gadis enam belas tahun itu bahkan tak kuasa menahan perasaannya saat sadar jika dirinya telah memiliki keluarga lengkap seperti yang selalu di bayangkannya.

°•°•°

"Henry...kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry yang menarik tangannya membela kerumunan.

"Aku ingin menonton idolaku nuna, dia adalah orang yang sangat jago, kau harus melihatnya, nah nah itu dia, yang super tinggi itu~ Zhoumi hyung" ucap Henry dengan lompatan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda jangkung yang sangat mencolok di antara kawananya. Namun fokus tatapan mata Kyuhyun bukanlah ke arah pemuda tiang itu melainkan ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan wajah dingin stoicnya. Pemuda dengan paras tampan yang sedang asyik menyedot asap nikotin dan menghembuskannya ke udara, terlihat sangat menikmati

"Henry~siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk pemuda yang dia maksud dengan dagunya. Henry menelusuri arah tatapan mata kakak perempuannya itu.

"Oh~dia sudah kembali, hebat sekali padahal kecelakaan yang menimpanya waktu itu sangat mengerikan, kupikir dia masih kona. Ah~dia adalah Kibum Hyung, nuna" jelas Henry dengan wajah bingungnya, karena tak menyangkah jika pangeran lapangan akan kembali dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Iris selelehan karamel Kyuhyun tak lepas dari paras tampan Kibum. Hingga tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris karamel bertemu dengan manik gelap. Kibum terdiam begitupun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum, aku menemukanmu" bisik Kyuhyun pada angin.

Tbc

Maaf lizz memutuskan untuk berhnti sementara wakt dan dengan kurang ajarnya lizz malah upload ff bersambung, benar-benar minta maaf ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Blood**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum**

 **Genre**

 **Crime, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu dalam kebekuan dengan atmosfir aneh, bagai terkena kutukan dalam nuansa magis yang terasa memabukan. Tak ada dari mereka yang coba menghindar seperti seorang pengecut, saling menatap tanpa goyah. Tersirat dalam~jika mereka tengah mengutarakan maksud terselubung, mencoba saling mengancam dan menyalurkan rasa haus kerinduan yang tak terjelaskan.

"Henry..." panggil Kyuhyun masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kibum yang balas menatapnya di kejauhan. Pemuda bernama Henry itu menoleh bingung menatap wajah penuh ekspresi kosong kakak angkatnya.

"Jangan...jangan pernah berurusan dengannya Henry" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan, membuat kedua alis pemuda itu saling bertaut tak mengerti, pasalnya baru hari ini Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Kibum tapi dia seolah telah lama mengenal pemuda itu. Kyuhyun memutus tatapannya dan beralih melihat wajah kebingungan adiknya. "Ayo pergi" ujarnya dengan senyum menenangkan seraya menyeret Henry menjauhi kerumunan orang yang semakin menggila saat mencapai tengah malam. Henry pasrah saja di tarik oleh Kyuhyun. Henry sedikit menyesal karena hanya beberapa detik saja bisa melihat mimi gegenya padahal dia ingin menonton balapan seorang zhoumi sampai akhir, tapi melihat ekspresi kakak perempuannya sepertinya itu tidak mungkin bagi henry untuk meneruskannya, lagipula kakaknya baru saja sembuh dari sakit dan dengan bodohnya dia malah mengajaknya keluar hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Henry menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi menatap Kibum yang asyik berbincang dengan temannya yang lain dan menatap wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi milik Kyuhyun. Henry merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kakaknya. Tapi apa itu henry tak bisa memastikannya dan dia tak ingin mengetahuinya, mengingat bagaimana hidup Kelam Kyuhyun di masa lalu yang tak bisa di katakan indah dan Henrypun tak ingin mengingat hal apapun tentang masa lalu gadis itu dan membuat Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya kembali. Henry merasa cukup dengan diam dan menurut seperti kata Kyuhyun dan menjadi anak pintar untuk malam ini.

 _"Ya...jauhi dia sejauh yang kau bisa Henry jika kau tak ingin berada dalam neraka, kegelapan yang di bawah olehnya,, dia bukan manusia, dia seorang iblis. iblis yang memberikan separuh nyawanya secara cuma-cuma padaku!"_ Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati sedikit tersenyum miris saat ingatannya berputar kembali. "Kim Kibum atau Bryan Trevor? Siapa yang akan aku temui, nantinya?!" gumam Kyuhyun bertanya pada angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menyibak helaian surai karamel miliknya dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Kim Kibum atau Bryan Trevor, apakah kalian ingat padaku? Apakah kau mengingat semuanya, jika iya—Kuharap kita tak bertemu dalam waktu dekat, karena akan sangat di sayangkan jika kita harus saling membunuh, karena aku tak biaa mengembalikan apapun yang kau pinjamkan padaku, tidak untuk saat ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam nuansa penuh nestapa. Dan menatap pada Henry yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan terus bersamaku dimanapun kau berada Henry" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi serius. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun takut jika Kibum akan merenggut segala kehbahagiaannya hingga tak tersisa. Dan hal paling buruk yang paling di takuti Kibum adalah kehilangan Henry dan keluarga barunya. Dan segalanya akn menjadi kenyataan cepat atau lambat jika Kibum menyadari dan mengingat seperti Kyuhyun yang tak pernah lupa.

"B-baiklah Nunna" jawab Henry sedikit canggung dan bingung dengan sikap tidak biasa Kyuhyun.

 **Blood**

Kibum menendang-nendang pasir di bawah kakinya coba menutupi sesuatu, setelah yakin jika apapun itu tertutup sempurna dan tak mencolok dia tersenyum kecil dan berlalu santai seraya bersiul menuju ke dalam rumahnya. "Hei~pa, sedang apa?!" tanya Kibum dengan senyum cerianya menatap Yunho yang sedang memasak.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau terlihat senang, apa ada sesuatu?!" tanya Yunho sedikit heran dengan raut wajah cerah Kibum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?"

Yunho mengendikan bahunya. "Hanya saja papa belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum selebar itu, ku kira itu bagus" ucap Yunho tampak bahagia menatap Kibum.

"Begitulah..." Kibum tersenyum sangat manis seperti seekor anak anjing. "Ah~aku ingin saus kacang yang banyak jangan lupa, aku akan mengambil tasku, aku segera kembali" ucap Kibum mengingatkan sang ayah sebelum berlari melesat menuju lantai atas. Kibum menaiki tangga dengan sedikit melompat riang, sangat tidak sesuai sekali dengan sikapnya yang biasa dia tunjukan. namun tak lama kemudian langkah kaki itu terlihat tenang dan memelan. Perlahan Kibum memasuki kamarnya menatap sekilas kamar tidur biasa dan rapi khas dirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang linglung dalam beberapa detik setelah kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang yang otaknya telah tercuci dengan hipnotis atau tersedot ke dunia lain. Kibum mengeleng sekilas dan memijat dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri, mencoba mengusir sekelebatan bayangan aneh di kepalanya, dia bahkan lupa tujuannya masuk ke dalam kamar dan hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Kibum kembali turun ke lantai satu, menatap ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor dengan memakai celemek dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia seolah seperti sedang di rasuki oleh seseorang, sekejap dia seperti di kendalikan oleh seseorang dan membuatnya tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memasak?" tanyanya pada sang ayah, memecah kesunyian dan menyadarkan ayahnya akan keberadaannya yang datang perlahan nyaris tanpa suara.

Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba. "Tentu, kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Yunho.

Kibum mengendikan bahunya. "Tidak ada" Kibum berucap dingin seraya mendudukan dirinya sendiri di kursi dan meraih segelas air putih dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Ini." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah tumisan sayur dan daging dengan saus kacang yang banyak tepat di hadapan Kibum.

"Kau ingin meracuniku?" Kibum mengernyit aneh menatap ayahnya dan makanan yang tampak menjijikan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya dengan tatapan bertanya dan tak suka secara bergantian.

"Apa? Kau yang memintanya tadi Kibum, jadi ayah buatkan untukmu ekstra saus kacang, kau lupa?" Jawab Yunho namun tak bisa menutupi raut kebingungan di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi penuh penolakan di wajah Kibum.

Brak

Kibum meletakan gelas dengan sangat keras, dia menatap Yunho dengan wajah datarnya dan ekspresi keras dengan geraham yang saling beradu dalam diam. namun tak bisa di pungkiri terselip sedikit ekspresi kesal disana. "Pa, aku tidak suka kacang dan makan kacang dalam bentuk apapun, bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini, ribuan kali. Ku harap lain kali kau tidak melupakannya!" ujar Kibum dingin.

"Kau benar, tapi tadi kau mengatakannya dengan jelas. papa tidak mungkin salah dengar Kibum. Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk menambahkan banyak saus kacang di atas piringmu!" debat Yunho sedikit kesal, Bahkan Yunho sendiri sedikit bingung saat Kibum meminta saus kacang di tumis sayurannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, meski aneh Yunho tetap menyanggupi karena ini adalah sarapan pagi paling bersejarah karena Kibum bersedia sarapanpagi dengannya hari ini.

Kibum menghela nafas seraya menjauhkan piring tumis sayuran saus kacangnya. "sudahlah, apa kau melihat Pochie?" tanya Kibum pada akhirnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada di belakang karena terakhir kali aku melihatnya bersamamu tadi, apa kau ingin aku buatkan roti panggang?" Ucap Yunho sedikit cemberut dan mengambil kembali piring yang ada di depan Kibum.

"Terserah saja!" balas Kibum acuh, Sekali lagi Kibum mengernyit bingung saat mendengar penuturan ayahnya soal dirinya dan Pochie di belakang, Pasalnya seingat Kibum dia tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halaman belakang pagi ini. Dengan langkah tergesah Kibum berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju taman belakang rumahnya tanpa menyahuti pertanyaan Yunho lebih lanjut.

"Anak itu benar-benar, tadi minta sekarang menolak aku tidak mengerti, dia semakin menyebalkan saja, dasar" gerutu Yunho menatap punggung Kibum yang menghilang di balik pintu belakang..

 _Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua terlihat sama membingungkannya. Bahkan kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang tak pernah aku alami berputar dalam otakku seperti serangkaian mimpi buruk saat jeritan terdengar dan ceceran darah di mana-mana. Meski terlihat mengerikan entah kenapa sebagian dari diriku tampak menyukainya._

 _Ini sangat membingungkan._

Kibum terus melangkah dan berusaha memanggil anjing kesayangannya yang entah ada di mana sampai kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tertimbun dia antara tumpukan tanah dan dedaunan basah.

Srak

 _Katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya diriku?_

 _Kekosongan yang membekukan otak. Dalam langkah kaki terseok yang tersesat dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung dan titik temu. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku ini._

 _Mimpi ataukah nyata? Kilasan pembantaian mengerikan dan kobaran api yang melahap membuatku takut dengan hidup._

 _Saat tersadar dari kegilaan dalam sekejab hanya warna merah memabukan yang terlihat. Hingga samar-samar suara tangis dan jeritan tak lagi terdengar._

 _Segalanya terasa sunyi._

 _Kosong._

 _Seperti saat sebelum dunia monoton gila yang ku huni ini kembali hancur akan keserakahan dan banjir oleh darah._

 _Tak adakah yang bisa memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

 _Pada duniaku?_

 _Ini membuatku gila..._

Kibum berdiri membeku melihat sebuah benda yang tertutupi oleh tanah tepat di bawah kakinya. Dia mengais tanah dengan satu kakinya secara perlahan dan berhasil mengangkat sebuah potongan tubuh milik anjing miliknya 'Pochie' seekor puddle kecil berwarna putih tapi kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan bau amis yang mulai menguar mencemari udara.

 _namun yang kutahu pasti untuk saat ini adalah kenyataan hanyalah omong kosong dan mimpi adalah kehidupan nyata yang sebenarnya dan hidup serta kematian sesungguhnya tak pernah ada lalu kau datang dan mengajarkanku satu hal penting, Kau membuatku bertanya! kau membuatku mencari tentang rasa yang tak pernah ku mengerti hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar Tak perlu berteriak jika hanya ingin didengar. Karena terkadang, cara terbaik untuk didengar adalah dengan tetap diam._

 _Ya hanya dengan diam, aku akan mengatasi semuanya dan menemukanmu untuk mencari sebuah jawaban dan jalan keluar yang ingin ku ketahui. Kunci dari semua kegilaan ini. Kau—hanya kau yang tak bisa ku ingat, aku akan menemukanmu, apapun caranya._

Kibum menatap potongan tubuh penuh darah milik anjingnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, sementara jemarinya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Terlihat sekali jika dia sangat kesal.

Kibum mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menatap gumpalan kapas putih. "Ini menyebalkan, sial!" gumamnya tanpa penekanan, seolah tau dan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan hal mengerikan yang ada di depannya. Seolah hal itu telah terjadi berulang kali di luar kendalinya.

 **Blood**

Kyuhyun berputar-putar di atas kursi belajar dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh dingin, kosong, bingung, dan terakhir dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

 _"Kim Kibum...Kim Kibum~kelinci kecilku yang tersesat dengan dua topeng di wajahnya, melompat ke sana kemari mencari jalan keluar saat dia tersesat. Bosan bosan dan bosan Kim Kibum, kelinci kecilku datang datang padaku dan akan ku tunjukan hal menarik Padamu, kim Kibum dunia gelapmu begitu menarik, aku ingin bergabung dan kita bisa bersama dalam dunia penuh dengan aroma kematian yang kau suka, Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum kelinci kecilku sayang, aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku, kita satu dan selamanya akan terus begitu, aku merindukanmu...sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan menunggu, sampai saat ingatan darah dalam otakmu terbuka dan saat itu tiba aku tak sabar untuk berbagi rasa sakit dan tenggelam dalam lautan darah hingga kita bisa bersatu kembali."_ suara kecil milik Kyuhyun terdengar bergema melantunkan sebuah lagu bernuansa sendu dengan lirik yang tak biasa, sementara bibirnya tak pernah lelah menyungingkan senyum lebar saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu malam kemarin. Rasa senang tergeser oleh rasa takut dan tak lama rasa takut itu tergeser oleh perasaan membuncah yang tak terjelaskan hingga sebuah senyum ganjil tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah gila?

Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiripun tak bisa membedakan mana yang orang gila dan mana yang orang waras. Bahkan bedanya pun Kyuhyun tak tau, jadi dia tak bisa mengkategorikan jika dirinya bukan orang gila maupun waras. Untuk saat ini yang pasti dia hanya ingin tersenyum dan melompat kegirangan saat satu nama selalu terbayang di otaknya.

"Kak Kyu, kau sedang apa?" Henry berdiri mematung di depan kamar Kyuhyun sedikit banyak dia telah mendengar nyanyian dengan lirik aneh yang menyangkutkan nama Kibum di dalamnya sejak awal Kyuhyun menyanyikannya. Membuat Henry sedikit penasaran dengan sesuatu hal yang entah apa itu yang terasa janggal di antara mereka berdua, mengenai hubungan rahasia yang tak di ketahui Henry tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Sedang menyanyi!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat melirik Henry penuh arti dan tersenyum tipis. Henry benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak kakak perempuannya itu.

Sejak awal Henry mengenal Kyuhyun semakin lama pemuda itu semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam otak kakaknya. kadang dia terlihat seperti orang yang berpikiran sederhana di antara yang paling sederhana hingga Henry bisa dengan mudah menebak dengan jelas apapun yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyu namun segalanya dapat berubah dengan cepat saat kau benar-benar megenalnya.

Kadang kala dia terlihat bagaikan sebuah puzzle satu warna. Terlalu rumit, sangat sulit di tebak dan tak mudah di pecahkan. Bagi Henry Kyuhyun adalah sebuah teka-teki sulit yang tak pernah bisa dia pecahkan hingga sekarang meski dia telah berusaha sedemikian rupa.

Henry berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang milik Kyuhyun. "kak, apa kau mengenal Kibum Hyung, sebelumnya?" Henry bertanya secara terang-terabgan, karena tak ada hal yang harus dia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun, lagipula dia membutuhkan sebuah alasan jelas dan logis kenapa Kyuhyun sampai melarangnya untuk terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Kibum.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak ~bagaimana kau berfikir jika aku mengenalnya? Apa aku terlihat terlalu akrab atau terlihat kenal baik dengannya? Lagipula kau tau sendiri jika—aku hanya sekali pernah bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika aku mengenalnya, Henry?" jawab Kyuhyun menekuk kakinya dan menaikanya ke atas kursi sambil memutar kursi seraya tersenyum senang seperti seorang bocah.

"Entah, aku berfikir ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa khawatir kak, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Henry dengan nada aneh dan rasa penasaran yang teredam dalam suaranya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh selidik. "Dan kenapa pula kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Kibum Hyung, kak?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh seolah menertawakan kata-kata Henry yang terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon aneh di telinganya. "Kadang kala menjadi orang bodoh adalah pilihan terbaik Henry, cukup diam, tutup mata dan telingamu, kau terlalu berharga untuk terlibat dalam urusan yang tak seharusnya kau campuri, hanya diam saja dan jangan terlibat, aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi! Tidak dengan sebagai lawanmu, percayalah dan turuti perintah kakak, jauhi Kibum." ucap Kyuhyun mantap seraya mengusap kepala Henry dengan sayang dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah ringan dan kekehan ceria yang terdengar aneh di telinga Henry.

"Ya—kak Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa? Katakan padaku? Akan ku turuti apapun kata-katamu jika kau menjelaskan alasannya kenapa aku tak boleh berdekatan dengan Kibum Hyung? Ya—kak Kyuhyun!" ucap henry bangun dan berteriak tidak terima. "Jangan pergi katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan!"

Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya mengabaikan ucapan Henry. "ya kadang kala menjadi si idiot bodoh adalah yang terbaik, Henry. Jangan terlibat jika kau tak ingin mengalami mimpi buruk seperti yang ku alami" ucapnya Kyuhyun mengumam pelan mengacuhkan teriakan Henry.

 **Tbc**


End file.
